Unyeilding curse
by Nico.Slade
Summary: this is a story of family, life and death. Alvin steps up to be who he truly is be. Will he be able to save his sons from his unyielding cure


Unyielding curse

* * *

Hey guys, I'm still on vacation but I can't help but write to you guys. Anyway I am trying to write more for you guys but I've hit a few roadblocks

This will be a weird one so I hope you enjoy it

This be rated either T or M

* * *

_12__th__ of April, 2014 _

_Today is Theodore's sixteenth birthday, another day I thank god that he is left untouched by my godforsaken curse. I fear that Simon is getting suspicious, I've managed to field his questions thus far but I don't think I can keep that up for long. I am proud of both of them, coming as far as they have and I am glad to have kept an eye on them. I feel bad for lying to them but me posing as their brother is the only way I can be a big part of their lives. Simon doesn't look a day over fourteen, same age I was when I was cursed so I knew I had to tell him but I fear how he will react. I don't want him to hate me for the next thousand years but I had made a deal with Dave to tell them when we thought they were old enough to know. I will eventually show them my journal and hope they accept me as what I truly am. Not as their brother but as their father_

I closed my old leather journal, letting out a stressed sigh. I knew it was time they knew the truth and I was saddened that Vinny, their mother could be here to share the moment. I slipped a photo from inside the cover of my old journal, smiling at the picture of Vinny when she was young. Even though we both knew that I would outlive her, she remained with me and eventually married me. I smiled fondly of the memory, clutching the silver ring that hung around my neck. I slid the photo back into the journal, placing the journal into its secret compartment under my bed. I stood just as Dave popped his head into the room, giving me a soft smile

"Are you alright Alvin?" he asked when saw the sad look on my face

"Yeah, I was just thinking of Vinny" I responded with a soft smile

"You really miss her, don't you?" he asked, I chuckled

"I can't believe how fast they're growing, it felt like yesterday I was holding them as infants in my arms" I fought the urge to cry

"You know what you have to do Al" Dave said, knowingly urging me to tell them

"I haven't been this nervous since I first came up against the south in civil war" I said with a chuckle

"Well come on then old man, we're waiting on you" he teased

"Shuddup ya young whippersnapper" I snapped back, putting on a fake old man voice as I followed him out the room

I followed him downstairs to the kitchen, my stomach churning with each step. I made it into the kitchen to see Theodore and Simon sitting at the table with a lit birthday cake in front of them. I saw the happy gleam in Theodore's eyes, he'd always been a happy child and I was glad I was there to see him grow

"Happy Birthday Teddy" I said, smiling weakly at him

"Something wrong Alvin?" Simon asked, narrowing his eye in worry

"I have something to tell you guys but after Theo blows out his candles"

We began to sing happy birthday, Simon eyes locked on me. I grinned happily as Theo made his wish and blew out his candles. We enjoyed having our family moment before the big party the Chipettes were going to throw. I turned to the two boys with a sad sigh

"I wish your mom was here to see you guys, she'd be so proud" I said, getting confused looks from Simon and Theodore

"Alvin, what are you talking about?" Simon asked with a nervous chuckle

"Boys I have something to tell you, I'm not your brother" I tried to keep my voice from breaking, averting my gaze to avoid the shocked looks of my sons

"That's not funny Alvin and beside if you're not our brother then who are you?" Theodore asked quietly

"I'm your father" I looked to Dave, who gave me a supportive smile

I hadn't expect to be sucker punched by Simon, his fist audible hitting me. I hit the ground, blood trickling from my nose. I stood, wiping away the blood. I knew I deserved that, so I didn't acting against it

"Nice hit squeaks" I used Simon's nickname from when he was a pup, he looked stunned when I did

"D…Dad" he broke down into weeping mess, clutching me like he did when he was a pup

"I'm here squeaks" I nearly a weeping mess myself, I looked up to see Theodore shuffling about nervously. His eyes brimming with tears

"Come on teddy" I gestured for him to join the hug

I clutched both my son's tight, not wanting to let go. The hug itself lasted a few minutes, being broken when Dave cleared his throat. I smiled, wiping away their tears

"How are you our father? You don't look a day over fourteen" Simon asked, he was brimming with curiosity that I could help but smile at

"I was cursed to never die and to never age" I said, a grim expression forming on my face

"That's not scientifically possibly" Simon responded

"Yeah, I thoughts so at first until I was shot" I said, pulling up my sweater to reveal a sever scar that was visible through my fur

"What happened?" Theodore asked with genuine concern

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I said, calming Theodore

We talked for a few hours, most of which I spent telling war stories. Theodore was riveted by the history as was Simon and it wasn't until Dave told us to get ready for the party that I realised that I was finally and truly bonding with my sons. I was happy to discover that the Chipettes had planned a costume party, I chuckled as I thought it would be the perfect time to dust off my old uniform. I quickly changed into my uniform, equip with my musket and made my way down stairs. I chuckled as I walked downstairs, seeing everyone's costume. Simon had dressed as Sherlock Holms and Theodore had dressed as a pirate. They looked stunned when they saw me in my Civil War uniform with an actual musket.

"You weren't kidding about serving in the civil war" Simon commented

"Yeah we should get going or we're gonna be late"

"Elementary, dear Watson" Simon chuckled


End file.
